Phantom Wolves
by BookLovingLady
Summary: (P.S It has nothing to do with 100% Wolf the book, It didn't have the right category for it.) What happens when Sam gets thrown into a new world? That has Phantom Wolves, Classrooms that also have weapons areas, and a constant war going on with humans and rival packs. It sounds like a normal 15th birthday to me!


**Phantom Wolves:**

 **Chapter 1: Best Birthday Ever?**

~ I was walking to school on a regular day in Houston Texas with my friend Ben. It was hot but I knew today would be a great day for some reason and it wasn't because it was the last week of school till summer vacation. I was wearing my school uniform, with my long dark auburn hair in a bun, I had bright green eyes, I was a little short and wearing my only piece of jewelry that was a silver wolf head on a string that I always kept on my neck since I was a baby. I told Ben I was wearing my uniform better, he laughed and said.

"You wish you could but you can't because obviously I am".

He was a tall, not scrawny but not huge guy with dark brown eyes and long eyelashes. I laughed then, Ben and I have been friends for over 10 years and we still haven't gotten sick of each other. It was my birthday tomorrow and I was turning 15 and I knew it was going to be the best birthday ever! Or so I thought.

~ We got to school and I went to biology class and the teacher was calling attendance and of course she was using her new microphone and speaker when I walked in she said.

"Jason, Dylan, Grayson, Steven, Sam".

We all said here and she went on with the lesson. Our teacher may be nice as a peach when it's parents night but once they leave it's like she's the devil and nobody ever wants a devil teacher especially not our teacher Ms. Hunter and she was the worst. But since it is the last week of school everyone took it easy in her class, even me. I looked up and she was teaching us about how to split an atom which we learned a long time ago. Then all of a sudden her microphone exploded in her face and fell out of her hands. The whole class roared with laughter but stopped abruptly when Ms. Hunter stood up and smacked her desktop with both hands with rage. Then she shouted

"Who thinks they are a class clown?!"

The room was dead silent, nobody moved an inch.

"Who did it?! If you did it stand!" she yelled.

No one stood up. Then I stood up. Everyone stared and then she came up to me and said

"Sam, why would you do such a thing like this?" Then I winked at my classmates and said.

"I didn't but I didn't want you to blame yourself by being the only one standing"

Then the whole class roared with laughter and I sat down.

~ After Ms. Hunter's biology class everyone was talking about what I did and I had to admit I felt pretty awesome. On my way to my next period I got high fives and fist bumps all around and I loved it. But then I didn't feel so good, I needed to get to the bathrooms so I pushed my way through the crowd to the bathroom and ducked inside. I was sweating, and had a high temperature so I decided to go to the nurse and ask for a pass home and they obliged. As I was walking I felt like I was being watched so I walked faster till I got home and then went to the kitchen to get a snack and saw my mom and some other guys talking in hushed tones and when I said.

"Hey mom, who are they?" Everyone froze and looked at me.

~ We stood there for a long time until my mom broke the silence.

"Hi Sam what are you doing here?"

I knew she was acting nervous but I replied anyway.

"I felt sick at school so I came home, should I leave?"

Then a tall man with sunglasses cut in and said.

"You are right where you need to be Sam Foster of the Foster Pack." I laughed and said.

"Listen you got the wrong person for one thing my name is Sam Danvers and for another thing I don't know what you mean by Pack."

I look at my mom with my 'They're crazy look'. But she looked at me sadly and said.

"No Sam your name is Sam Foster not Danvers and I need to tell you a secret".

I almost screamed.

"What could be more of a secret than this…Mom?!"

I spit out mom like it was poisoned. She flinched at that and I was satisfied with that reaction. Then she took a deep breath and said.

"You're a Wolf".

~ I stood there for a second and then started laughing and I couldn't stop. Then my mom said.

"Sam this is serious."

I stopped laughing and wiped a tear from my eye and said.

"How am I supposed to believe that I am a Wolf?"

I looked down at myself and said.

"I look pretty human for a Wolf."

Then she looked at me serious and said

"Sam you said you were feeling bad today right?"

I nodded confused,

"And you are turning 15 tomorrow, When you turn 15 you start transforming on the next full moon and in two days is the full moon," You have to go now Sam, I will miss you."

And then all of a sudden a sack was over my head and the last thing I heard was "I love you Sam." Before I passed out.

~ When I woke up I was in a bed in a fancy room with a mini bar, terrace, and a bad feeling. I got out of the bed and then the man with the sunglasses came in and said

"Hello Sam my name is Alfred."

Alfred was an African American man that was twice my size and had a very deep voice that echoed in the room.

"It is nice to see you up, this is your room and you are welcomed to take a shower or bath and get ready to meet everyone at breakfast in an hour. See you there!"

After he left I took a nice long shower and tried to wash the memories away but couldn't. Then I went to the closet to see if my clothes were there and I looked around and all the clothes were new so I picked out a pair of jeans and a flowing grey shirt and put my hair down and thought to myself, I look so normal... How can I be a Wolf? I didn't know but I would find out!

~ I opened the door and looked outside and saw nobody. I decided to explore so I started walking. When I turned a corner I saw Alfred talking to a woman that was tall, with long blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. She looked very mean though because she had no smile and a bad look. I was about to turn around when they spotted me. I was about to tell them that I was exploring but before I could Alfred motioned me over to them.

~ "Sam I would like you to meet Bridget, head of security."

He said. I shook her hand, up close Bridget looked even more imposing than before. She had very big muscles that were shown off by the tank top she was wearing and her jeans just made her look taller. I didn't show fear as I shook her hand but I was very scared in my mind.

"Bridget is here to protect you and the other Phantom Wolfs.

"What is a Phantom Wolf?" I asked.

Then Bridget laughed beside me and said

"You are silly. You're a Phantom Wolf!"

~ After I talked to them Alfred escorted me to breakfast and I asked what a Phantom Wolf was and he said.

"Everyone here is one, you and me and everyone in this pack. A Phantom Wolf is when they change they turn into a wolf, you will have your first change tomorrow when the full moon rises. When you're in wolf form you will be able to melt into the shadows and when you are in them you become invisible. You can also turn into wolf form if you are threatened." Then I saw someone waving to us and Alfred excused himself to leave and welcomed me to eat anything I would like and when I saw the buffet table I almost passed out with joy. There was bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage, grits, toast, cereal, yogurt, biscuits, waffles, pancakes and more. It was a buffet of glory and I was going to win.

~ I got in line and when I smelled the food I realized that I was starving. I got two eggs, bacon, with buttered toast, and chocolate milk. I found an empty table in the corner and sat down. When I looked up I realized that there were a lot of people in the room, and more than a hundred eyes were staring at me. I pretended not to notice and started eating. As I was eating I realized that the room was dead silent and when I looked up again a tall, muscular, big eyed girl, about my age with dyed purple hair was standing in front of me. She was standing there looking right at me. Then I said

"Can I help you?"

"You're sitting in my seat." She said sharply.

I decided that I shouldn't get in a fight on my first day in this place so I said "I'm sorry, I'll move somewhere else."

Then I started to move but she was in my way.

"If you'll let me by," I said.

She didn't budge.

"Is there a problem?"

Then she laughed a laugh that made me cringe, and said.

"Let's get this straight Girl... You're new so you follow my orders, you get it?"

I was furious and said.

"You can't talk to me like that... I'm not your slave and I'm not following your orders... You get it?"

There were a lot of whispers among the crowds and we were in a circle of people that were whispering. Then a boy about my age pushed his way through the crowd and yelled, with a smirk on his face.

"That's enough, girls."

He was tall, with light brown hair that reached his shoulders, and he had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the light with a strong voice. Then he said.

"Ashley, leave the new girl alone. It's not your table it's the packs, go pick on someone else."

Then she scowled and said.

"Who made you pack leader Kyle?"

I looked around and saw that every one of the girls looking at him looked in love with him and that showed that he was a heartbreaker and a bad boy. I looked at him and he was staring back at me. Then he said in a tough voice "I did!"

Then everyone backed away and went back to eating breakfast and so did Ashley. Then I sat down and started eating again. After a few seconds from standing there Kyle said

"Welcome to the Pack" under his breath and walked away.

I suddenly didn't have an appetite. When I was done eating Alfred came over to me and said

"I am so sorry for that. It was inappropriate for your first day in the pack; I'll talk to them both."

Then I said.

"It's okay Alfred you don't have too, I'm okay."

I didn't feel ok but I wouldn't show weakness. Clearly it was a survival of the fittest in a pack. I started playing with my necklace like I sometimes did when I was scared.

~ I was done with breakfast so I asked Alfred for a tour and he said yes. He started walking and talking so I followed him and he started saying.

"For centuries this has been our packs safe haven from the outside world. We used to be able to blend with humans but when they found out our true selves they would kill us even if we were in their families. In ancient times they accepted us, they even made a holiday for us."

Then I realized and said.

"Halloween?"

He nodded.

"But as times went by and society grew more high tech they made up myths like werewolves, ghosts, witches, Phantoms, and Demons. We were then as I told you before killed. So we became packs and went into hiding. Still there are other threats like humans like rival packs, they will stop at nothing to take us down and get our hiding place because humans find theirs. So from time to time we have wars and we always win them because a big pack is a strong pack."

We were then at my room.

"That is all for now, we don't want you to get a head ache. By the way here is your schedule."

"For what" I asked.

"Your classes." Was all he said?

Then he turned around and left and I went in my room and thought, this is my new life.

~ After Alfred left I laid down on my bed and a couple seconds later I was being shaken, on instinct I punched the person shaking me and I heard an annoyed.

"Owww, usually when I shake someone awake they are glad to see me."

I opened my eyes and saw Kyle standing over me rubbing his shoulder where I punched him.

"Well usually I punch the person trying to shake my brains out." I replied groggily.

I looked at the clock and saw it was noon. I couldn't believe that I slept for one hour. He looked at me and said.

"Next time all let Alfred come get you."

"What do you want" I asked annoyed.

"Alfred wanted to show you the school setting but I volunteered to do it and wake you up. That was a mistake on my part. So get up we have to go."

Then he went into the hallway to wait for me.

"Yay me!" I said sarcastically to myself.

I changed into a Hard Rock Cafe shirt and skinny jeans and put my hair in a loose bun. I thought I looked good so I went into the hallway and saw Kyle leaning lazily against the wall looking bored, when he saw me he stood up and said over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

Then he started walking "What a gentlemen." I grumbled as I hurried to catch up to him.


End file.
